Contaminants within a hard disk drive (HDD) can cause the HDD to fail. For example, contaminants such as, but not limited to hydrocarbons can affect the writing and/or reading of data. Activated carbon and desiccants have been commonly used in an HDD to sorb contaminants such as hydrocarbons and moisture.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.